


It was the best of times, it was the worst of times

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: Michael può ancora essere diverso. Diventare come loro significa avere l’anima frantumata in un milione di schegge impossibili da recuperare. Hanno sulle mani la guerra e nella testa la morte, lacrime mai buttate e soffocate sotto quintali di pallottole conficcate dentro la carne, per mettere a tacere il grido sordo di tutto quello che hanno perso.Vorrebbe mandarlo via da tutto quello, anche se lui sembra aver portato una ventata d’aria fresca nella sua vita, una ventata che lo fa pensare alla primavera, ai fiori, alla brezza leggera sulla pelle e alla possibilità che quella sensazione non se ne vada mai via. Michael sembra il bellissimo scorcio di un luogo che non merita di essere macchiato, che Thomas non ha il diritto di prendere e sporcare con tutto quel marciume.





	It was the best of times, it was the worst of times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/gifts).



> Note: Alla fine, dopo mesi, ce l’ho fatta, quasi 6k di Thomas/Michael che ne esistono troppo poche al mondo, pure se non ve ne frega una cippa.  
> Ad Azzurra, che prima me li ha fatti conoscere, poi mi ha detto che non esisteva altra anima al mondo a shipparli a parte noi due e che comunque mi ha fatto tirare fuori sto popò di roba. Due istruzioni per l’uso: è divisa in tre parti che ricalcano seconda, terza e quarta stagione, cioè dall’apparizione di Michael in poi.  
> Il titolo è l’inizio dell’incipit “Le due città” di Charles Dickens, lo trovavo azzeccato, non so perché. XD  
> Spero piaccia a qualcuno. <3

La prima volta che lo vede, Michael ha diciassette anni, gioca nel giardino di casa della signora Johnson assieme a suo fratello: indossa camice di iuta fatte a mano e il sorriso innocente di chi ha vissuto un’esistenza lontana dalle pistole, dalle rapine, da tutte le minacce e le maledizioni che il nome Shelby si porta dietro.

Ha un attimo di ripensamento, Thomas, quando lo vede ridere come se il mondo girasse esattamente nel modo giusto. Dura meno di un minuto, poi decide che Polly merita di vedere con i suoi occhi e di toccare con le sue mani il volto di quel ragazzo che porta su di sé i suoi stessi lineamenti, senza però lo sporco che nella loro famiglia li contamina tutti appena emettono il primo vagito.

Gli dà un nome. Gli dà un indirizzo. Dopo va via sperando che decida di restare dov'è, con l’adottiva madre amorevole che lo ha protetto dal mondo, a vivere una vita ordinaria e tranquilla che lo farà dormire sereno la notte, con la semplicità di un'esistenza che loro non hanno mai avuto, ma che lui merita.

Michael Gray non sa nulla del mondo sporco in cui loro vivono, delle lotte e dei sacrifici che hanno fatto.

Michael Gray ha le mani pulite e l'innocenza ancora cucita addosso, ha la purezza di chi non ha mai ucciso nessuno, non immagina nemmeno tutto il male che il mondo riesce covare e a sputare loro in faccia, senza riguardo alcuno. Thomas pagherebbe per assicurarsi che almeno uno, in quella loro stramaledetta famiglia, resti così.

Si pente di quel viaggio il giorno dopo averlo fatto e si pente ancora di più quando trova, un paio di settimane dopo, quel ragazzino seduto alla tavola di Polly. Ha gli occhi curiosi, porta abbozzato sulle labbra un sorriso che sa di felicità, di frenesia, di un'avventura che nei fatti non sarà mai bella ed emozionante come lui l'immagina. Gli porterà solo dolore, sangue e distruzione; Thomas è consapevole di tutto quello e in un moto di blanda bontà vorrebbe risparmiarglielo.

Gli chiede di tornare a casa per mettere a tacere la sua coscienza e cercare di rimediare all’errore che ha commesso quando ha deciso di rivelargli il suo nome.

Michael ha le spalle poggiate alla sedia e il volto acerbo che nasconde quello dell'uomo che deve ancora sbocciare, ma Thomas può leggere nei suoi occhi fermi, gli stessi di suo padre, l'ostinata caparbietà che li ha sempre accompagnati e che il più delle volte li ha portati a restare a letto con una pallottola conficcata da qualche parte e un paio di bestemmie mormorate tra i denti.

La prima cosa che fa, Michael, appena giunto a Small Heath è disobbedire agli ordini del fottuto Thomas Shelby, con una naturalezza che costringe Tommy con le spalle al muro. Gli vede dipinta in viso la determinazione della famiglia, l'eccitazione folle della violenza, lo sguardo di chi ha preso una decisione e la porterà avanti incurante delle conseguenze.

Michael ha deciso di restare e la sua decisione rappresenta per Thomas una condanna alla pazzia. Sembra incastrarsi in mezzo a loro senza nessuna difficoltà: Polly pende dalle sue labbra, John scherza con lui come se non fosse stato lontano per dodici anni e Arthur gli racconta di loro bambini tra le strade di Small Heath. Sembra aver conquistato anche Ada attraverso Karl, lo ha comprato con caramelle e giochi d’ombra fatti con le mani di fronte alla fioca fiamma dei lumi. Thomas delle volte sembra vedergli negli occhi la stessa meraviglia che coglie in quel bambino, quella che nasce dalle cose semplici.

È così che Michael si trova sempre più spesso in mezzo a loro, tra riunioni a cui non dovrebbe partecipare e corse di cavalli che mettono a rischio la sanità mentale di Polly, che alla fine della giornata hanno messo a rischio anche quella di Tommy.

C’è una differenza abissale tra lui e loro, tra la macchia che il loro mondo rappresenta e il candore negli occhi di Michael. Thomas pensa che può ancora salvarsi, che può ancora essere libero da quel nome, da quel destino, dal sangue sulle dita prima di diventare un uomo.

Spera che qualcosa giunga a fargli cambiare idea, che lo costringa ad andare via.

Si sente davvero spregevole, per la prima volta in vita sua, quando guardando i lividi sul suo volto pensa che la notte passata in prigione possa essere quella che ha benedetto la sua vita, quella che potrebbe portarlo via da Small Heath e da tutta quella violenza. Lo spera così intensamente da far finta di non curarsi delle sue ferite, fa finta che non gli importi.

Crede che Polly non gli perdonerà mai quella mancanza e spera che Michael inizi a odiarlo un po’, perché questo potrebbe riuscire a far sì che lui non si trasformi in un gangster affamato, come tutti loro.

Michael può ancora essere diverso. Diventare come loro significa avere l’anima frantumata in un milione di schegge impossibili da recuperare. Hanno sulle mani la guerra e nella testa la morte, lacrime mai buttate e soffocate sotto quintali di pallottole conficcate dentro la carne, per mettere a tacere il grido sordo di tutto quello che hanno perso.

Vorrebbe mandarlo via da tutto quello, anche se lui sembra aver portato una ventata d’aria fresca nella sua vita, una ventata che lo fa pensare alla primavera, ai fiori, alla brezza leggera sulla pelle e alla possibilità che quella sensazione non se ne vada mai via. Michael sembra il bellissimo scorcio di un luogo che non merita di essere macchiato, _che Thomas non ha il diritto di prendere e sporcare con tutto quel marciume._

Vorrebbe urlargli di andarsene nei giorni in cui tutto sembra troppo cupo per poter davvero finire bene, ce ne sono altri in cui invece gli sembra di poter tenere tutto sotto controllo. Ed è così che Michael resta con loro. Sgomita fino a ritagliarsi un posto che Thomas non riesce a negargli e che a malincuore ammette sembra essergli stato cucito addosso, con tutti quei numeri e quella precisione degna di un uomo perbene e non di un Peaky Blinders.

Lo accetta in mezzo a loro, sceglie di farlo facendogli un regalo che lo rende a tutti gli effetti uno Shelby, ma che per Thomas ha tutto un altro significato; in certi frangenti si illude che quell’orologio possa significare l’inizio di qualcosa a cui lui non dovrebbe nemmeno pensare. Alla fine non riesce nemmeno a pentirsi più di tanto, ha dato vita ad una ruota che non può più fermare. Maledice se stesso più di una volta, con più di un bicchiere di whiskey, seduto al tavolo del Garrison.

Scende a patti con la sua presenza costante decidendo di amare Grace, di nuovo, per togliersi dalle mani e dalla testa la tentazione folle di trascinarlo a fondo con lui.

_«Fuck it»_ è una nenia che mormora tra una sigaretta e l’altra, tra un sorso e l’altro. Quel whiskey sembra avere il sapore di perdita e rancida amarezza.

_«Fuck, Michael.»_

 

-

 

_«Fuck»_ è ancora il primo pensiero che gli si affaccia nella mente ogni volta che incontra il viso di Michel nel suo ufficio. Succede anche se vive accanto a quell’angelo di Grace e il sorriso di suo figlio gli illumina le giornate più buie. Li ama più della sua stessa vita, anche se non ha ancora imparato a mettere a tacere quella sottile voce suadente che vorrebbe convincerlo a mettere le mani su Michael, un pomeriggio di quelli.

Ama le labbra morbide di Grace, ma ancora si domanda quale sia il reale sapore delle labbra di Michael, immagina che non sappiano di rossetti e cipria come quelle di lei, ma di whiskey e sigarette, di gioventù e adrenalina.

Fa finta di niente ogni notte, convincendosi che nel corpo di Grace possa affogare uno per uno tutti quei desideri che gli martellano la testa e che ancora non è riuscito a scacciare.

Ci sono immagini che non è in grado di mandare via, restano nella visuale periferica della sua immaginazione, mostrandogli l’alternativa a quella vita che sta costruendo, sostituendo ai capelli biondi e morbidi di Grace quelli castani e corti di Michael, sostituendo al corpo sinuoso e flessuoso di lei quello spigoloso e forte di lui.

Per questo vuole che il giorno del suo matrimonio con Grace sia perfetto, perché vuole un ricordo talmente meraviglioso da non poter volere nient’altro nella vita, nemmeno Michael.

Li guarda uno per uno.

_«No fight. No fucking fight.»_

Lo urla di fronte alle loro facce annoiate finché non punta il dito contro Michael. Abbassa il braccio che lo indica perché la sua, di battaglia, l’accetterebbe volentieri, e sarebbe forse l’unica che riuscirebbe a perdonare, seppur maledicendosi. Michael ha lo sguardo annoiato di chi conosce a memoria tutta quella bellissima recita e le labbra socchiuse da cui butta fuori il fumo della sigaretta che sta fumando come se volesse lanciare a Thomas una sfida. Certe volte lo odia per quell’atteggiamento.

È in pieno stile Shelby mandare al diavolo tutto quello che hanno progettato, ed è in pieno stile Thomas Shelby portare al proprio matrimonio anche gli affari più loschi.

Finisce con un russo ucciso da Arthur, con Finn che cavalca come un maledetto zingaro e con i generali che cercano di vincere facendo a botte con la famiglia Lee. Solo dopo scoprirà che finisce anche con Michael tra le cosce di una bella ragazzina dell’alta società che vuole provare la cocaina, il brivido di una relazione clandestina e il pericolo di un ragazzo che tiene tra le mani una pistola mentre la scopa.

La trova anche in ufficio, Charlotte, ha memorizzato addirittura il suo nome. Thomas odia vederlo lì a godersi una vita che lui non può più intaccare, non più di quanto abbia già fatto. Ci sono volte in cui odia ancora il pensiero che ha di rovinarlo con le sue mani, di macchiarlo per farlo diventare uno di loro, _per farlo diventare suo._

Per scacciare quel pensiero si butta a capofitto negli affari, ascolta i progetti di Grace, del sogno di smetterla con gli affari illeciti e di vivere allo scoperto come gran signori.

Thomas non ha mai voluto quella vita, non per sé almeno, lui è bravo in quello che fa e gli piace da matti. Le annuisce perché vorrebbe renderla felice, perché l’unica altra persona per cui vorrebbe una bella vita, libera dalle maledizioni di quel nome da fottuti zingari, è Charlie.

Alla fine di tutto, non ci riesce, Grace gliela porta via uno zaffiro maledetto e una vendetta che la sua dannata arroganza ha messo in piedi. Non può fare a meno di pensare che Grace l’abbia uccisa lui, l’ha rovinata dal primo momento in cui le ha messo gli occhi addosso, e non può fare a meno di pensare che anche Charlie avrà lo stesso destino per il semplice fatto che nelle sue vene scorre il suo sangue. Il pensiero che Michael sia ancora puro e in grado di aspirare a qualcosa di diverso gli arriva in un attimo di confusione durante il quale non riesce a pensare a nient’altro, tutto è troppo avvolto dal dolore. Pensa solo che potrebbe ancora essere libero, ma Thomas non ha l’altruismo per dirgli di andarsene e di non tornare mai più, non in quel momento, non quando la vita ha appena osato ricordargli che Thomas Shelby non è invincibile.

C’è un terribile momento di vuoto nella sua vita che inizia con Grace distesa morente e termina con il terrore che il destino gli stia strappando dalle mani l’unica cosa bella che gli è rimasta.

Si rifugia nell’oppio, negli affari, tra le braccia di una granduchessa che vuole fotterlo e che può essere utile ai suoi piani. Non c’è nient’altro nella sua testa, vuole che non ci sia nient’altro nemmeno nel suo cuore, vuole sradicare quella follia in procinto di catturarlo ogni volta che chiude gli occhi anche solo per un attimo. Va avanti come un treno, senza fermarsi ad ascoltare il sibilo di quel dolore che porta ancora con sé l’eco della guerra, della morte nei tunnel che lui, John e Arthur hanno atteso con voci tremanti. Va avanti così in fretta da perdersi i dettagli della trappola all’interno della quale è finito, perché troppo cieco per guardare altrove.

Finisce per essere il burattino di un fottuto prete che condanna a morte nel bel mezzo di quella nube che gli avvolge i pensieri, durante la convalescenza. È troppo perso per pensare alle conseguenze, ma è abbastanza lucido per carpire l’unico segreto di Michael, quello che non gli rivela a parole, ma che gli urla in qualche modo tra i silenzi di quella richiesta che Thomas non può negargli, come non è mai riuscito a negargli nulla. Nel bel mezzo di quei silenzi c’è il racconto dell’unica ferita di Michael che non dipende da Thomas, quella che quel maledetto prete gli ha inciso nelle ossa quando era solo un bambino e che Micheal non dimenticherà mai.

Gli chiede di imparare a uccidere e Thomas non sa dirgli no, perché Michael merita la vendetta, merita di chiudere il cerchio strappando la vita a chi gli ha strappato l’innocenza.

Se non lo amasse come lo ama avrebbe già preso la vita di quel cane, ma è consapevole del fatto che quello spetti a Michael, glielo deve perché rispetta il suo dolore, rispetta il suo vissuto, perché per quanto odi sapere che dopo quell’evento sarà come loro, non può far finta di non sapere che sarebbero giunti a quel punto prima o poi. Gli deve il sangue che deve versare per pagare il pegno del nome che portano.

Succede tutto talmente in fretta che Thomas non riesce a capacitarsene: è stato fottuto a casa sua, davanti a suoi occhi. Per la seconda volta gli hanno strappato parte della sua vita e lui non è stato in grado di fermarli. Impazzisce senza rendersene conto, decide che pagherà qualsiasi prezzo per la vita di suo figlio, condannerà a morte il mondo intero se necessario, maledirà il nome Shelby, i loro soldi, toglierà la vita a degli innocenti, tutto purché Charlie torni a casa. Rientra persino dentro un tunnel per garantirgli la vita, perché la sua non ha importanza se non può salvare nemmeno suo figlio.

Lo avvertono che è finita quando lui ha ormai le dita ridotte a un grumo di sangue a causa della forza che ha impiegato per scavare il tunnel, è coperto di polvere e detriti, puzza di sudore e di paura. Parla con suo figlio e lo sente stare bene. Solo la mattina dopo riesce a scoprire cos’è successo mentre lui derubava i russi e Arthur e John si facevano saltare in aria un treno.

Sono i suoi tirapiedi a dirglielo, gli raccontano di Michael e della rabbia che gli deformava il viso, dicono che aveva le mani piene di sangue. Gli ha strappato la vita con una lama affondata nel collo, senza lasciare tra loro lo spazio che una pallottola garantisce, come se volesse sentirla sulle mani quella vita che scorreva via.

Polly gli dice che quella macchia, che lei aveva scongiurato non toccasse mai Michael, ha potuto leggergliela in viso la notte in cui ha riportato Charlie a casa. Aveva gli occhi che sembravano vetri colmi d’acqua, ma non ha versato una lacrima. Ha lavato via il sangue con una lentezza disarmante, poi si è seduto su una poltrona e ha bevuto whisky finché non si è fatto giorno, senza nessuna espressione in viso.

Thomas sa che quella macchia Polly non gliela perdonerà mai.

Mette a posto tutte le conseguenze di quell’affare disastroso e compie l’unica scelta che sa gli metterà davanti l’odio di tutti, perché è ciò che crede di volere e meritare, quello che immagina porrà fine all’immenso impero Shelby, e che più di tutti spera porterà Michael via da tutta quella merda, una volta che quella storia sarà finita.

Li ripaga tutti, anche Michael, nell’unico modo che conosce: usando i soldi. Poi li tradisce, guardandoli in faccia uno alla volta mentre vengono arrestati.

L’unico volto che gli resta impresso nella memoria, pero, è quello di Michael. Ha gli occhi indecifrabili, non sa se leggergli l’odio o la delusione, ha per un attimo il timore di non sapere leggere nulla in quegli occhi.

Resta solo, di nuovo, con un bicchiere di whiskey tra le mani e una sola frase incastrata tra i denti: _«Fuck, Michael.»_

 

-

 

È trascorso un anno dal loro arresto, sei mesi da quando hanno stretto un cappio attorno al loro collo e lui ha scomodato il re in persona per salvare loro la vita. È stato un anno di vuoto, un anno di sguardi compassionevoli da parte di Lizzie e di telefonate che terminano con un Tommy esasperato di Ada.

Dal giorno del rilascio John e Arthur non gli hanno più rivolto la parola, Esme gli ha giurato che l’avrebbe ucciso se avesse mostrato nuovamente il suo brutto muso e Linda ha silenziosamente concordato affilando lo sguardo. Polly lo ha maledetto in Gipsy, con mani tremanti e voce stridula, mentre Michael è rimasto in silenzio, presentandosi il giorno dopo in ufficio, accarezzando con i polpastrelli la scrivania impolverata che Thomas non ha permesso a nessuno di toccare e aprendo tutti i registri su cui nessuno ha messo mano a parte lui stesso. Gli ha chiesto, senza alzare lo sguardo da tutti quei numeri, se quel posto gli appartiene ancora, Thomas gli ha annuito in risposta, con la gola secca e qualche parola in procinto di uscire, ma che poi è rimasta stretta tra le corde vocali e la lingua, sepolta sotto il suo amorevole orgoglio e il rimorso che prova per averlo quasi condannato a morte.

Michael arriva ogni giorno puntuale in ufficio, va via dopo l’orario di chiusura, si occupa dei registri e dei libri contabili con l’estrema cura che ha sempre applicato sul lavoro, si presenta sempre impeccabile e sembra che aver sfiorato la morte non l’abbia per niente toccato, ma Thomas sa che non è così, sa che la morte tocca sempre tutti e lascia segni che nella vita non si dimenticano. Ne ha la consapevolezza quando lo vede tirare una striscia di cocaina prima di mettersi a lavoro e rivede in lui il se stesso di qualche anno prima di ritorno dalla Francia, con un miliardo di fantasmi stretti attorno a lui e la sensazione che la morte sarebbe venuta a prenderlo presto.

Thomas non gli chiede mai di lui, gli chiede di Polly e del suo essere dipendente dalle pasticche che le hanno rifilato in prigione, Michael gli risponde sempre con voce bassa, quasi disinteressata, che va tutto bene. È la governante della loro casa a dirgli che non è così: Michael trascorre serate intere ad abbracciare Polly per tranquillizzarla dal fantasma di quel cappio che sente ancora stretto al collo, la culla come una bambina cercando di liberarla dall’eco leggero della morte, lo stesso che fa tirare a Michael la cocaina e che ha costretto Thomas a non fermarsi nemmeno un attimo negli ultimi dieci anni.

Arriva il Natale, decorato con la stessa atmosfera triste di tutti gli atri giorni, è pieno di regali costosi per Charlie e di cene trascorse in solitaria seduto a capotavola in una sala da pranzo troppo silenziosa. Il regalo di quell’anno è una mano nera che racconta di una vendetta sacra e promette fiumi di sangue in cui nessuno verrà risparmiato. Impreca a mezza voce e si domanda in quale vita smetterà di avere a che fare con la morte.

Non ci vuole molto prima di scoprire che tutti hanno ricevuto quella dichiarazione di guerra, anche Finn che non è mai nemmeno entrato negli affari di famiglia e Ada che non ha mai sparato per uccidere. Un angolo della sua mente si ricorda anche di Michael, del fatto che ha ricevuto quella condanna a morte perché un giorno Thomas ha deciso che lui sarebbe tornato a essere uno Shelby e da quel momento in poi non è più stato in grado di metterlo in salvo.

Ordina a tutti loro di mettersi al sicuro per le strade di Small Heath, in mezzo alla polvere che hanno chiamato casa e all’esercito di Peaky Blinders che è loro fedele. Nota con estremo disappunto, però, che gli unici a guardarlo ancora come un leader sono Finn, Ada e inspiegabilmente Michael. Non capisce perché non se ne sia andato, perché non abbia voltato le spalle all’unico che gli ha rovinato la vita, dichiarandogli implicitamente una lealtà che lui non si sognava nemmeno.

Cerca di metterli in salvo e nel tentativo, come regalo da parte della famiglia Changretta, perde John e rischia di perdere anche Michael.

La guerra inizia portandosi via suo fratello e questo lo distrugge, è uguale a quando ha tenuto tra le braccia Grace e a quando ha detto addio a sua madre. Il dolore è sempre identico, solo più acuto a ogni caduto.

Si ritrova a correre assieme a Polly per i corridoi dell’ospedale, spera che Michael viva, che non sia l’ennesimo uomo morto che porta sulla pelle il suo nome come carnefice. Polly urla, perché l’ha perso già troppe volte per vederlo morire adesso, urla che vuole gli uomini migliori a proteggerlo, che vuole la testa di Luca Changretta servita su un piatto d’argento, urla quella paura e quel dolore che appartiene anche a Thomas ma che lui crede non avere il diritto di mostrare.

Mentre operano Michael non può far altro che piangere John sul tavolo di un obitorio che non gli rende giustizia, assieme ad Arthur che si colpevolizza di una morte che in realtà è solo colpa di Thomas.

_«In the bleak midwinter.»_

È un saluto che Thomas non avrebbe mai voluto pronunciare.

Quando anche Arthur gli risponde allo stesso modo sa che hanno appena detto addio al loro Johnny Boy per sempre e che hanno giurato nella propria mente che la guerra inizierà appena metteranno piede fuori dall’ospedale, raderanno al suolo l‘intera Inghilterra per seppellire l’assassino di John. Thomas darà la caccia a tutti loro fino ai confini dell’inferno per aver anche solo cercato di portargli via Michael.

Resta lontano dall’ospedale fino a che Michael non riprende conoscenza. Lo fa per Polly che lo guarda ancora tagliente, perché c’è una guerra da combattere e un funerale da organizzare. Usa proprio il funerale di suo fratello per lanciare un messaggio agli italiani: _loro sono i Peaky Blinders e tutti quelli che cercheranno di distruggerli bruceranno all’inferno._

È Ada a dirgli che Michael ha riaperto gli occhi, una mattina in cui Thomas non ha ancora aperto bocca ma ha già tra le labbra l’ennesima sigaretta che brucia placida e silenziosa, gli racconta che ha chiesto una sigaretta e che ha barattato con sua madre una partenza per l’Australia in cambio dell’aiuto che lei può dare a Tommy. Gli riempie un bicchiere di whiskey e gli domanda perché non va a vedere come sta, come fanno tutti loro, perché si ostina a restare nella sua vecchia casa a macerarsi l’anima. Thomas non sa risponderle, porta alle labbra il bicchiere e pensa che per quella notizia potrebbe anche decidere di ringraziare Dio dopo anni passati a ignorarlo.

Lo rivede per la prima volta dopo l’incontro con Luca Changretta che gli ha promesso vendetta nel più classico dei modi: assicurandogli che li ucciderà tutti, John è stato solo il primo. Ha finalmente la possibilità di vederlo in faccia e di assicurarsi che è davvero vivo, anche se mal messo. Porta una fasciatura stretta laddove i proiettili lo hanno colpito e il colorito bianco di chi potrebbe svenire da un minuto all’altro, però ha negli occhi qualcosa che scatena in Thomas un brivido lungo la schiena, ha lo sguardo di chi non ha più paura di niente, quello che gli ha stretto la voce quando Michael ha disobbedito al suo primo ordine: quello di andare via. Un sacchetto di carta con dentro delle mele gli ricorda anche l’ha strappato via da una vita assolutamente semplice e ordinaria e da una famiglia che non l’avrebbe mai messo in pericolo, anche se a Michael quella vita stava stretta e pretendeva l’adrenalina e la follia.

Decide di non dirgli nulla, perché finirebbe per confessargli che gli sembra una benedizione il fatto che lui sia rimasto in vita, finirebbe per dirgli tutte quelle cose che ha tenuto dentro da quando l’ha trascinato lì, tra polvere, sangue e scelte pessime che gli hanno cambiato per sempre la vita.

Discutono dei cambiamenti tecnici e temporanei alla Shelby Company Limited, per poi far presente parte del suo piano che manda al diavolo vendette e tradizioni per assicurare loro protezione e vittoria, votano tutti perché non sia necessariamente Arthur a sparare il colpo che dovrebbe vendicare John, anche se negli occhi di Michael c’è un’ombra che ricorda tanto a Thomas la stessa che aveva quando gli ha chiesto di imparare a uccidere. Michael sa che la vendetta è anche una questione d’onore, non solo di sopravvivenza e, se Polly non avesse deciso il contrario, lui avrebbe votato in favore Arthur, ma tace, perché ha avuto due proiettili in corpo a causa di quella guerra e sa che in un modo o nell’altro è meglio finirla il prima possibile.

Il piano di Tommy procede lungo vie tortuose e tentativi di farli fuori che mostrano quanto gli Shelby siano attaccati alla vita. La guerra va avanti tra le strade di Small Heath e le fabbriche della Shelby Company, supera le rimostranze di Arthur a lasciare andare le loro maledette tradizioni da Gipsy e il bisogno che ha Thomas di non sentirsi così maledettamente rotto ad ogni passo che compie. Va avanti tra trappole e agguati che lo fanno correre verso Michael per testare una lealtà che, _per la prima volta_ , non trova. Vorrebbe ridere e piangere insieme, ringraziare il cielo per quella specie di illuminazione divina che ha colto Michael e bestemmiare per quelle parole che non gli ha detto, perché parte di lui continuava ancora a sperare che Michael restasse in silenzio alle sue spalle, senza tradirlo mai.

È quello il primo motivo per cui dà a Polly il consenso per metterlo al sicuro tra i boschi di Birmingham, protetto dagli uomini di Aberama Gold, sa che non lo vedrà per un bel pezzo e un pensiero gli si insinua nella mente, un pensiero che prende la forma di una nave e di una nuova vita lontana da loro, che vorrebbe essere una punizione e una liberazione insieme nella testa di Thomas.

Scende a patti con quella decisione tra le braccia di Lizzie, ancora una volta, immaginando che quello sia l’unica cosa che potrà mai avere nella vita: del sesso veloce con qualcuno che lo ama, ma che lui non amerà mai, che li ferisce entrambi a ogni carezza; che quella ferita, poi, possa portare alla sua vita un’altra piccola rivoluzione non se l’immagina nemmeno.

Lizzie gli dice di essere incinta e lui non sa se gioirne o esserne totalmente distrutto. Un altro figlio è sinonimo di un’altra vita da condannare al nome Shelby e al sangue Gipsy e onestamente non sa quel che vuole, comprende però, guardando Liz negli occhi, che quella decisione non spetta più a lui e che quella nuova vita arriverà da lì a breve, deve solo accettarlo, e decide di farlo mettendo ordine nella propria vita, pianificando l’ultima parte di quella guerra.

La prima cosa che fa è comunicare a Michael che deve andare via, che un treno lo aspetta in direzione Liverpool e che da lì, due giorni dopo, una nave lo porterà nella fottuta New York.

_«Will I be coming back?»_

_No_ , pensa Tommy, permettergli di tornare significherebbe dirgli che l’ama e che per egoismo, debolezza o forse entrambi ha scelto di tenerlo lì con lui, permettendogli di macchiarsi l’anima con peccati che avrebbe dovuto commettere solo e soltanto Thomas.

Non gli risponde e riveste quel pensiero di risentimento per un tradimento che Thomas, alla fine di tutto, comprende e giustifica. Lo colpevolizza perché sa che se quella partenza verrà percepita da Michael come un esilio, l’accetterà con più facilità. Polly lo saluta con la promessa di un nuovo capitolo in Australia non appena tutta quella storia sarà finita. Thomas non si volta nemmeno a guardarlo, non aggiunge nient’altro, sente solo il suo passo accompagnato dal ritmico bussare sul pavimento del bastone di legno di cui ha bisogno per camminare.

È un suono che non dimenticherà mai, ne è certo.

Quel bussare ritmico lo accompagna anche nell’ultima parte di quella guerra, mentre l’incontro di box si svolge davanti a lui; diventa un eco leggero quando si macchia le mani del sangue di Arthur e sbatte in faccia a tutti i presenti la sua morte; gli fracassa i timpani nel silenzio della resa, mentre accetta di smantellare tutto ciò che ha costruito in nome degli Shelby e, soprattutto, è con lui nell’esatto momento in cui rivela l’inganno e fa crollare il castello di carte messo in piedi da Luca Changretta.

_Lui è Thomas Shelby e ha sempre un asso nella manica._

Arthur spara il colpo che li libera dalla vendetta e che mette un punto a quella storia che li ha macchiati di sangue e morte, che gli ha portato via un fratello e di riflesso anche i nipoti, che ha ucciso il Finn bambino per dare vita all’adulto che ha preso il posto di John e, per ultimo, che ha mandato via Michael una volta per tutte. Quello è il pensiero che accompagna Thomas per tutta la notte, lo tiene sveglio a pensare che il giorno dopo Michael prenderà una nave che gli farà cambiare stato e continente e che lo porterà finalmente lontano da lui e dal suo sguardo. C’è però uno scenario che non sa accantonare e che gli mostra una vita misera in cui Michael è morto assieme a John e a lui non è rimasto niente oltre alle parole che non gli ha mai detto. È lo stesso pensiero che lo fa alzare presto il mattino dopo e che lo fa salire su un treno quando ancora il cielo non è diventato del tutto chiaro. L’unica cosa che si ripete nella testa, con il volto sul paesaggio che scorre veloce davanti a lui prima e con i palazzi scuri di Liverpool negli occhi dopo, è che se non lo ha perso il giorno in cui gli hanno sparato ci sarà un motivo, uno più forte della fortuna e della bravura dei medici, un motivo che sa di destino e cose belle, di un’intera vita da costruire insieme da quel momento in poi.

Lo sorprende seduto sul letto della camera d’albergo che gli ha prenotato, non si è fatto annunciare, ha lasciato un rotolo di banconote alla reception per poi salire spedito. Michael sembra immobile, con le braccia abbandonate sulle ginocchia e il bastone poggiato sul letto, poco distante da lui. Tiene tra le mani l’orologio che Thomas gli ha regalato quando è ufficialmente diventato un membro della Shelby Company e lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati di stupore. Nessuno dei due dice niente, sulle labbra di Michael resta intrappolata l’unica domanda sensata che vorrebbe porgergli.

_«What the hell are you doing here?»_

Michael ha giusto il tempo di mettersi in piedi mentre Thomas si versa un bicchiere di whiskey che tracanna in un sorso.

_«Fuck it.»_

Mormora mentre colma la distanza tra loro e ha subito le mani sul suo volto, la fronte sulla sua.

_«Fuck it,»_ glielo sussurra di nuovo sulle labbra _«stay.»_

È un sussurro che risuona chiarissimo alle orecchie di Michael, che gli porta alla mente qualcosa che ha sempre creduto impossibile, come un sogno, un’illusione; e che nelle mani di Thomas che stringono il suo viso in modo così disperato sembra tangibile oltre ogni immaginazione. Gli stringe le braccia perché ha bisogno di sentire sotto le sue dita il calore di Thomas, di percepire esattamente con quanta forza lo stia stringendo, come se avesse davvero paura di vederlo andare via.

_«What…»_

_«Please, stay. Please…»_

È la prima volta che gli sente chiedere per favore, che lo sente pregare per qualcosa. Thomas Shelby non chiede, non domanda, prende quel vuole, quel che può, come se fosse un suo diritto di nascita, un riscatto che il mondo gli deve per averlo fatto nascere Gipsy e criminale.

Potrebbe semplicemente dirgli di restare, senza chiedere. Potrebbe ordinarglielo e rendere anche quella pretesa un suo insindacabile diritto. Invece glielo chiede, come se lui avesse sempre avuto la possibilità di decidere se restare o meno, se obbedirgli o meno. Come se Thomas non sapesse che lui sarebbe sempre stato la prima scelta di Michael, in ogni situazione.

_«I betrayed you»_ mormora stringendo di riflesso la manica della giacca di Thomas tra le dita.

_«I don’t care. Stay.»_

La voce di Thomas ha quella sfumatura disperata che Michael gli ha sentito addosso solo due volte: quando è morta Grace e quando hanno rapito Charlie.

Thomas gli stringe la nuca con una mano e sposta il viso fino a nascondere la fronte nel suo collo, tra il colletto inamidato della sua camicia e la giacca scura che indossa. Michael non può fare a meno di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle per reggersi, gli stringe le dita sulle spalle e gli sembra di ancorarsi in qualche modo all’illusione più bella della sua vita.

_«Please…»_

È un mormorio quasi impercettibile alle orecchie di Michael.

_«Please. Please. Please.»_ Un mormorio che diventa poi una litania infinita che sa di preghiera e bisogno.

_«Come home with me.»_

Gli risponde senza nemmeno fermarsi a pensare, Michael. Gli risponde sollevandogli il viso con una mano e baciandolo come se quella fosse l’unica cosa importante della sua vita. Le sue labbra sanno di whiskey, tabacco e di un’infinità di momenti che hanno sempre immaginato e poi relegato nell’angolo più nascosto della loro mente.

_«I will.»_

Gli risponde tra denti, labbra e lingua, nel bel mezzo di un bacio che sembra un sogno che non avrebbe mai pensato di avverare e che apre scenari che non avrebbe mai creduto realizzabili.

Restano due giorni tra le mura di quella stanza prima di salire su un altro treno che li riporterà a Birmingham, da tutto quello che Thomas ha lasciato in pausa, incurante delle conseguenze. È tornato ad avere il volto scuro e serio di sempre, che nasconde però l’ombra di un sorriso ogni volta che con le dita sfiora Michael in maniera fintamente casuale. Poggia a volte un paio di dita all’interno del suo polso, per sentire il suo battito leggermente accelerato e sorriderne felice, come se quello fosse sempre stato l’unico obiettivo della sua vita e forse anche l’unico davvero importante da portare a termine.


End file.
